


The Virgin Dancer

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Body Paint, Bottom Jim, Erotic dancing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Top Blair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair has a thing for erotic dancers. Jim is the main star of his latest sexy fantasy of virgin dancers who submit to their masters. Jim finds out and tries to seduce him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Virgin Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by graceful erotic dancing from various cultures. Also from real stories about dedicated and submissive lovers of Buddist priests.

Blair took a deep breath and slipped inside the loft with his prize. Jim looked up from his place on the couch. Blair gave him a blinding smile and wandered off into his room. Jim frowned. Blair had the guilty look of someone smuggling goods. Jim sniffed the air but couldn't detect anything illegal. With a shake of his head, he returned watching his program: Best Fishing Spots Around the World.

Blair threw his bag down and shoved the thick folder under his pillow. Not the best hiding place but it would do for a while. Then he went to get a shower and something to eat.

"There are some noodles ready to heat up," Jim told him from the couch.

"Thanks. I'll get some before I hit the sack." 

"And throw your used tea bags out! They're smelling up the place," Jim complained.

"All right, I'll do it already!"

Once showered, Blair got himself a plate of noodles and went back to his room to read the manuscript. A friend of his had told him today about a study she had made as a student. When Blair proved enthusiastic about the subject, she had given him her collection of notes to read. Piling the pillows behind his back, he got himself comfortable on the bed, downed a few mouthfuls of noodles and started to read. Male Erotic Dancers. The girl had collected reports from many different cultures to make a comparative study. Blair loved erotic dancers, especially male dancers, although he would rather bite his tongue off than to admit that to anyone. It was his secret kink; beautiful, athletic men in a flamboyant dance costumes. When he was a kid, Naomi had taken him to an exotic dance in Southeast Asia and ever since he couldn't shake the magic of the experience. He read with excitement all the detailed description of the dances and dancers. There were even some black and white pictures with beautiful men posing in elegant costumes. 

"I'm going to bed Sandburg, g'night!"

"Night Jim."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Blair laid the folder aside and leaned back on his bed. There went his favorite object of desire: Jim. He sighed and slipped under the covers. What would be Jim like as a dancer? It was not the first time he tried to imagine the bigger man like this. He smiled to himself as he pondered for the nth time why he liked macho men feminised like that. Maybe because they were less intimidating that way. He always seemed to fall in love with big, muscular types. Maybe the fascination was in the way such men united in themselves the mystery of male and female. 

He was so much in love with Jim who appeared completely clueless about his secret admirer. Jim ignored all his tentative attempts to show his attraction to the older man. Blair sighed. Sometimes he was sure Jim knew and on other days he felt it was completely hopeless.

But it was safe to lay here and dream forbidden dreams. He rolled to his side and snuggled into the pillows. There had been one report that had especially drawn him in. Virgin dancers who offered themselves in a secret ritual to their priests. Blair closed his eyes and sighed. He could just see Jim dressed like that.....

The young dancers assembled at the river for their ritual cleansing. Today they would dance for the first time in the temple. For years they had studied and prepared themselves for this moment, had dedicated their lives to honor and praise their gods. Jim was one of them. He stood in the stream and washed his magnificent body in the cold water. When they were finished, the young men returned to their house to be dressed. The colorful silk of the ceremonial dress was covered with golden embroidery that glittered and sparkled in the sun. On their bare wrists and ankles were fastened heavy bracelets showing off powerful muscles. Each man wore a crown of gold and flowers and had his face painted with kohl black and rouge to heighten the natural beauty of his face. They appeared to be princes when they were finished and were lead to the temple. Until sunset, they waited, meditating outside.

When night fell, a long procession of priests and elders wandered up to the hills where the temple stood. They carried torches, which painted the night with an eerie light. The deep sound of drums echoed through the mountains. Tonight was a special night - the initiation of the new dancers would be celebrated. It was a ritual as old as the temple itself, which was said to have been built by the gods themselves.

The priests took their places inside. Honored guests sat inside the temple along the walls. The temple was decorated with flowers, ribbons and lampoons. The air was heavily scented with incense. The priests were enthroned on thick cushions and their bodies were wrapped in wide orange robes. Torchlights and the bright moon illuminated open space at the centre of the temple. The small group of musicians began to play a low keening music and the singers, who would tell the ancient legends, joined in. 

The first dancers appeared and enchanted the audience with slow elaborate movements. They danced the story of how the gods brought the humans to the earth and gave them life. When their part was over, the virgin dancers followed. Their part was special. It required them to be pure and untouched. This was their most important night, as they would devote their lives to the temple afterwards. It would be theirs to show how the gods gave the gift of love to the world. 

Jim's powerful, graceful dance caught the eye of a young priest. Jim danced like he was one of the gods himself, every movement a whisper of the secrets of love and lust, the priest thought. Spellbound, he decided to become the master of this dancer and to fulfil his fate. Jim was lost in his art but when his dance was over and he returned to his fellows he looked over the rows of priests knowing one of them would take him tonight. He shivered, butterflies in his stomach.

The ceremony was over at the first site of morning light. One of the temple servants came to call the dancers to their new masters. Obediently they were lead inside the temple yard to the rooms of the priests. Hesitantly Jim stood in front of the door of his chosen priest. With a trembling hand he opened and stepped inside.

"Master. I'm here to serve you, to ask you to share with me the secrets and the wisdom of this temple."

"Come near, mine!" A soft voice said.

Head lowered, he trembled. The room was beautiful but sparse.

"Come nearer," The voice murmured.

Jim shivered and looked at the bed. Soon he would be in that bed, offered up to please the gods with the gift of his virginity and submission to this priest. He got a brief glimpse of the man who owed him now. The man sitting on the bed was dressed like a priest of the first order.

"I'm told your name is Jim?" The voice soft and melodic.

Jim nodded, not looking up. He was taught well and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Then look at me. I'm Blair."

Jim took a deep breath and looked up. To his surprise, the man who was sitting in front of him was beautiful as a spring day. He was young with large blue eyes and long, curly brown hair. Jim blushed when he imagined himself with him in bed. He was very attractive and a soft smile was on his lips.

"You showed me your art of dance and I'm going to teach you the art of love."

Jim said nothing, his head felt light. The priest leaned forward and extended his hand.

"Come to me. Don't be afraid!"

Jim blushed and took the proffered hand. The smaller man tugged him toward the bed. Jim's cock awoke, fired by the gentle touch. The priest smiled and shoved the clothes aside immediately his hardening cock sprang free. Jim stared at the walls above his master. The need was burning inside him and the shame consuming him.

"Lie down."

He meekly let his clothes fall open and laid down on the pillows that covered the mattress. A moment of panic rose inside him when the priest opened his long tunic to join him on the large bed. But then his desire overwhelmed him.

"Please instruct me, teach me.... I wish to please you!"

His body began to fidget involuntarily on the bed. The blue eyes holding him captive promised him wonderful secrets.

"Please, Blair, touch me!"

Blair stroked tenderly over the heated flesh while Jim studied him openly. This priest was smaller than him but sturdy with fine hair dusted over his chest and belly. From a nest of dark curls, a perfectly shaped penis stood proud, glistening with fluid. And although he had never touched another human in a sexual manner he knew how much he wanted Blair, to taste him, to touch him, to share pleasure with him.

Without words the priest released him from his dancing clothes and the red loincloth that had marked him as a virgin dancer. The priest's gaze lingered over the magnificent body whose beauty he only suspected. He was breathtakingly beautiful. The wide chest was smooth and bare, dusty nipples erect and begging to be touched. His abdomen was hard and his arms and legs firmly muscled. His cock was large with a broad head, already swollen.

To Jim's surprise the man bent and a delicate mouth engulfed him in a warm wetness. Jim cried and threw his head back. Nothing could be that perfect. He erupted with powerful spurts. He hadn't thought it would be like this, so wonderfully simple. Blair's mouth milked him dry, licking his soft cock clean before he released him. His breathing slowed down and he stared with huge eyes at his master who gave him a blinding smile.

The priest rose and released him, eager tongue lapping at the last drops of come.

"Better?" He asked.

Jim nodded. "Yes."

The priest smiled and laid himself next to Jim. One hand stroked over Jim's hardened nipples. Tender kisses were placed at his shoulder, throat, jaw line. Jim felt desire rise again.

"You are perfect, Jim," He murmured against the chest. "You are perfect."

Jim blushed and smiled shyly.

"I want to do everything with you. Will you let me do that?"

Jim's eyes were closed, he had died and awoken in the golden place where the gods lived.

"I'm yours to do with as you will," He murmured. "I'm your gift."

The priest smiled softly and began to explore his body. Jim felt his nipples teased, sucked and squeezed. Sharp teeth bit gently into his neck and shoulders. Lush lips caressed his body and a curious tongue traced every curve of his body until it found its way inside his mouth. He sucked and played with it, amazed at the wonderful taste of the man.

Jim's body was as responsive as a finely tuned instrument and Blair played it like a master. His hand encircled Jim's hardening organ again while the other wandered around to fondle his ass. Delicate fingers explored the hot, wet secrets between his legs. For a long time Blair just played with him. Jim was contented at first only to be touched. But when the touches turned more serious, he grasped at the pressure against his firm cock. 

Eventually Blair turned him around. Jim sighed when Blair sat on his legs to fondle his buttocks, kneading and caressing. After a while when Jim thought this exquisite exploration would never end, Blair retrieved a bottle of sweet smelling oil. Blair let a few drops dribble down the cleft of Jim's ass and Jim hissed at the sensation. The hiss turned into a moan when a finger penetrated him deeply, oiling him inside. More oil was added and another finger joined the first. Jim whimpered at the delightful feeling, knowing that soon he would belong forever to his master.

Blair took his time to prepare Jim carefully, teasing him with soft stokes and then deep thrusts of his fingers. Jim raised his ass to welcome the intruders. Finally, Jim knew the time had come and drew his legs under himself completely. He spread his thighs as wide as could, inviting Blair to rest between them. He pillowed his head on his hands to present himself as he thought would please his master most. For a while Blair continued to tease him with his fingers and cock and teeth and tongue. Blair's cock nudged against Jim's balls, pressing gently at his opening.

Jim was lost – his senses mellowed and centred only on the being who was going to claim him now. His legs trembled and his breath came in gasps. Sensing the need of his sweet dancer, Blair's hands settled on his ass cheeks, parting them gently as the tip of his cock nudged at the virgin hole. Jim whimpered and drew a ragged breath, arching his body in a silent plea.

"Is this what you want?" Blair murmured, his cock pressing insistently.

"Yes!" He moaned, trying to shove back. "Please."

When the head entered him there was no pain, no fear. He sobbed in relief.

"Please!" He begged more.

Blair parted him wider, shoving another inch in. The slow pace was maddening. He stared down at the place where their bodies were joined and the feeling of incredible power flooded him.

"More?"

Jim gasped and cried out his desire.

"More! I want all!"

Blair shoved another inch in. Jim sobbed into the pillows. This was heaven and torture and he was lost to this man and this servitude forever. He undulated his hips and the delightful feeling of the hard intruder brushing over his flesh. His cock throbbed between his legs - another sweet torture, he didn't dare to touch. Blair shook from the strain it took to keep it together. The pliant, wantonly spread dancer ignited a fire in him he couldn't control.

"You are so beautiful."

Jim felt a thrill knowing he made his master feel this way. He tried to shove back to get the rest of the cock inside him but Blair's hands stilled him. He grabbed Jim's leaking cock and fondled it gently. Jim moaned and his legs buckled. 

Blair shoved in, giving all of himself. Jim thrashed and moaned, his body exploding with the feeling of being filled so completely. Blair began with a series of long, slow thrusts. Every thrust came harder and faster than the one before. Jim cried out, each time louder. Blair's hand pumped him and he felt like he was caught in a powerful trap between the cock in his ass and the hand on his cock. There was no way to escape. Ever.

Then he knew he couldn't hold it any longer and the climax was ripped from him almost violently. Still the powerful cock was claiming him, Blair pounding into him with almost brutal force. Finally, Blair began to tremble and shot his load deep inside Jim with a loud gasp.

When it was finally over, Jim lowered himself carrying the weight of his master. One of his master's hands tangled in his hair and the other still curled around his spent cock.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

With a soft sigh, Blair came back to reality. This had been one of his best fantasies so far. He was trying to get rid of the sticky wetness on his belly when he heard the telephone ring. He groaned and tried to ignore it but he could hear Jim getting up above him and talking to someone. Just by catching a snippet of the snarling tone in Jim's voice Blair could tell it was Simon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Jim gritted his teeth. It was Simon and he was demanding his best team. With a grunt, Jim rolled out of bed and slipped into his jeans.

"Sandburg!" Jim yelled. 

"Yeah, I hear you."

Jim buttoned his shirt on his way down the stairs. Blair tumbled out of his room half dressed reeking of semen. 

"Wait, man!"

When Jim opened the front door Blair was still trying to shove his T-shirt into his open jeans. A whiff of Blair's smell made Jim stop for a moment and stare at him. Blair blushed and then remembered a compliant, virginal Jim under him from his vivid dream. He blushed beet red and ducked his head, unable to meet Jim's eyes. 

Jim was puzzled for a moment by Blair's embarrassment. It wasn't like they hadn't both heard each other masturbating before. Then it hit him square between the eyes. Blair was embarrassed to look at Jim because his masturbation fantasy had something to do with Jim. Jim was elated. Blair wanted him! The thought rolled through him as he made his way downstairs to the truck.

"What's up, Jim?"

"Huh?" Jim looked at Blair as if he were surprised that he was able to speak.

"Why did Simon call?"

"Hostage situation in the Russian quarter."

"Wonderful. We always get the most enjoyable jobs," Blair snorted sarcastically.

They arrived at the crime scene when most of the action was already over. The men had given up and surrendered. The police were securing the place and taking statements from the witnesses. Simon waved at them and made a apoplectic face.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Is there anything for us to do?" Jim asked tiredly.

"No, go home. Don't forget the report on Henley."

"No, sir. Good night!" Jim growled.

They drove home. Blair almost fell asleep in his seat. Once back in the loft, they fell into their beds. But Jim couldn't sleep. He was thinking over what he thought he had seen in Blair's face. He was sure it had something to do with the blue folder he had seen in Blair's hands when he went to bed. Blair's heart had been beating fast and he had been aroused. He decided to find out what was in that folder.

The next morning when Blair was gone he raided the small room. He had no guilty conscience for doing so. It was a matter of love or death in his opinion. He found the folder under Blair's pillow easily and flopped it open to where Blair had inserted a bookmark. Jim sat down on the bed and began to read. When he was through he closed the folder and placed it back where he had found it.

He was completely at loss what to do now. What did erotic dancers have to do with him? Had he read Blair's expression wrong? Had it been wishful thinking? Or did Blair to see him like that? At least he knew it was Blair's kink.

Jim wandered around for the next days in a completely unapproachable mood. His brain was caught up with the problem of how to seduce Blair. The only erotic dancers he had ever seen were in vice or in Peru. And they were quite different. The idea of what erotic dancing was, was definitely a cultural thing. During a routine bust later that day, he had an epiphany when he saw a sign in window of a small shop. ~ Body Art, Get Your Body Decorated ~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Today was the day! Jim paced nervously though the loft. He had spent the last several days preparing everything and making sure he hadn't been hallucinating. He had casually touched Blair several times in an almost intimate way and then he had sniffed the air like a bloodhound. Blair had gotten aroused every time. He was convinced Blair wanted him and all he had to do now was to offer himself to his future lover.

Blair came home late. Jim greeted him with a warm smile and a dinner. Blair was pretty hungry and they sat talking shop while Blair ate. Blair was a bit surprised at Jim's choice of food. Soup, salad and fruit. Jim wanted something light to eat in prospect of the hot sex that would hopefully follow. Blair burped contentedly when he had slurped the last portion of soup and declared he needed a shower. Jim smiled sweetly and nodded encouragingly. Blair gave him a frown and went to shower. Just when he emerged from the bathroom, he heard Jim call from upstairs.

"Blair, Blair, I could use your help here!"

Blair wrapped his towel tight around his hips and ran up the stairs. Jim sat on the bed with a small tube.

"I think I hurt my back today and it's getting worse. I can't reach the sore spot. Would you help me?"

"Sure." Blair climbed onto the bed to help his friend, a worried look on his face. "Can't you dial it down?"

Jim shook his head and smiled oddly at him. Blair sat back on his towel almost making it fall off. He sensed suddenly that something weird was going on. He had noticed it since he'd gotten home but attributed it to his exhaustion. Soft music played in the background. Jim looked nice, very relaxed and almost pliant. Not like someone who was in pain. And he seemed to wait for something. Suddenly a deep shudder went through Blair, his mind had caught on. Jim was seducing him!

Blair gripped hard at the hem of his towel to keep it in place and saw the growing bulge in Jim's washed out, soft jeans. His own stirring in answer crushed his panic. When Jim saw that Blair's hand on the towel relaxed and he let it fall open he knew he had won.

Jim smiled seductively at him. "Undress me."

Blair opened the first buttons of Jim's shirt and gasped. On Jim's smooth chest were painted black designs. Driven by the desire to see how far the lines went, he opened the remaining buttons hastily and shoved the shirt down. The black geometric lines wandered like snakes down Jim's arms, over his shoulders, down his back and teasingly disappeared under the rim of Jim's jeans.

"Jim, oh man!"

It looked powerful, like magical, tribal signs. It turned Jim in some mysterious creature, primal and dangerous.

Jim smiled at him, pleased at Blair's reaction. Blair opened Jim's fly with shaking hands and tugged the jeans down. No underwear, instead... the lines continued all down his legs, winding themselves around. Two lines ran along his legs, ending along either side of his hard cock. 

Jim kissed him lightly and with a predator's smile he stood up on the bed between Blair's outstretched legs. Slowly he glided his fingers up his own body and laid his hands on the back of his neck. Showing of his magnificent body he looked like some jungle god come to life. With a sultry leer at his stunned lover he slowly began to undulate his hips, swinging lightly to the sound of the music. Blair had stopped breathing. This was the hottest and most sensual thing he had ever seen. It was unreal, something that could happen only in feverish dreams. Jim gazed down at his lover who looked as if he had been hit by a truck, limbs spread, dick standing up and pointing at him like a flagpole.

"You read my folder?" Blair squeaked.

Jim grinned and nodded. "Couldn't help it. I had to know what made you so hot!"

"You are beautiful. Like a dream," Blair whispered.

"Really? You like me like this?" Jim asked shyly, pleased. "Would you?"

"What?"

"Do you want me?"

"Any way I can get you!" Blair answered breathlessly.

Jim let himself glide down, covering Blair and lightly holding his own weight up off the smaller man. Their cocks bumped together and Blair arched up at the sensation, driving his cock into Jim's belly. The older man jerked and Blair rolled them over. Straddling Jim, he studied the dreamy face. 

"You sure you want it, Jim?" He teased him. "I want you to be sure."

Jim's eyes closed. He lifted his hips in invitation.

"I'm certain. Please believe me. I'm certain."

Blair's hands strayed over Jim's body, teasing him with feather light touches. Jim returned the gentle exploration, weak with his own burning desire. With Blair he discovered a new part of himself, new experiences that had been forbidden. A soft laugh escaped is lips. It was the first time he had ever made love with a man. He caressed Blair’s soft skin, marvelling at the feeling of the other man’s hairy body. 

He gazed up at his lover's face. Blair's lips were slightly parted and a sheen of sweat clung to his hair. With a perverse satisfaction he watched where their cocks met, bumping in each other. A shudder went through him when he imagined Blair's dick inside him. 

They took their time despite the insistence of their cocks straining for completion. Finally Blair settled his attention on Jim's cock and started to milk him expertly. The strong hand caused Jim to whimper with every stoke until he breathed with tortured gasps. Blair leaned down thrust his tongue inside Jim's slack mouth and tweaked his nipple. Jim came with a shout. Blair laughed, choked and sobbed and came too.

Blair immediately collapsed over Jim who turned them on their sides.

"Shit!" Blair exclaimed.

Jim bit his nose and grinned like a fool. "Love you!"

"Shit, man! Love you more." Blair mumbled and wrapped his arms around the bigger man in a death grip.

The next morning when he woke up, he found himself on his stomach and something was holding him down. He turned to peer over his shoulder. The something was Jim who was using his butt as a pillow. Jim had an adorable expression in his face. It gave Blair an instant hard on and he needed to move to avoid damage. He shifted around until Jim's head was hitting the mattress. Jim groaned.

"Blair?"

"Shhh, go back to sleep, Hon."

One eye opened and stared at him. Blair's eager morning erection was almost poking him in the eye. Jim slipped over and gathered Blair in his arms to absorb the full effect of morning Blair. 

"How did you know I like dancers?" Blair asked sleepily.

"I read your folder."

"No, I mean, how did you know I want you as a dancer?"

Jim frowned. Shit! "Do you want to be the dancer?"

"No, man!" Blair protested. "How long does body paint last?"

"A few days. I have this big scarf from Burma. I wanted to tie it around my hips and dance for you. But then I wanted you to undress me," Jim explained sheepishly.

"How about now?"

Jim only grinned and produced the colorful scarf from the nightstand. Then he stood with wobbly knees up and tied the beautiful blue silk low around his hips.

"Music!" He demanded.

Blair turned on the CD player and got comfortable for the show.


End file.
